Posse:New Austin regulators
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse This is an X-Box 360 ONLY posse The W.B is a fully organised group that will have events during months or play. Every member within this group should have a background story as we sometimes roleplay gatherings, parties etc. This group is not a “posse” of sorts, it is created by the alliances of other posses and groups that do not abide by the rules of the Government or the modern way of life, instead to live in Anarchy and free will. The W.B acts as a high council for the leaders of each posse that has allied themselves with it, here the leaders can contact other leaders for help, support, chat etc. Many aspects of the W.B has been taken from varius Outlaw Biker Clubs as inspiration and a structure. Joining the posse Group Leader. To be part of the W.B, you must be the head/leader of a posse that is established with a name, background and is part of the RDR Forum or the RDR wiki. If you are the leader and are unable to physically go to a group gathering, a representative of your posse is acceptable. Posse Discipline. If you want to be a member of the Brotherhood, as the leader and member of the Table, it is your duty to remind EVERY member of YOUR own posse that the members of other allied posses are NOT to be harmed. Failure to do so will result in expulsion and banning permanently from the Brotherhood and immediately have a hit on you and your posse members. Level. You must be the rank of, or above, 10 to be a member of the W.B. This is because of the fact that at lower levels, weapons are weaker and the player would be unskilled to be a hardened leader of a posse. Contact. You must have some way of contact, via: Mic, Email Address, Forum name, Social Club name, Facebook. This is to contact you incise a certain posse or group is warring with the Brotherhood, events are open or meetings are adjured. Background & RP’ing. This is to add an extra bit of “flair” to the game, adding a storyline to your character will bring a more realistic and more fun feeling. This also allows for members to react accordingly to your status and backgrounds. (You wont see a low level member disrespecting a President) Knowledge in certain phrases, actions and gatherings. You must know what certain things mean. Phrases. Church: Group Gathering between leaders of each posse. President: The leader of the W.B. Vice President: 2nd in command leader of the W.B. Charter: An area in which a posse has taken over or “controls”. This is given to a certain posse leader after they have proven themselves to the Leader of the W.B. This can be taken away to either discipline or if the head of a posse wishes for it. President(s) * Head of the Western Brotherhood: Bik3rOutlaw. Head of Posses Allied Posses External links Category:Posses }}